Do You Know You're Beautiful
by CSM
Summary: Rachel and Finn share a moment after Prom.


**Title: Do You Know You're Beautiful**

**Author: CSM**

**Summary: Rachel and Finn share a moment after Prom**

**AN: Just a little post-Prom drabble**

* * *

**Do You Know You're Beautiful**

* * *

They walk out of the school gym, his arm draped casually over her shoulder, and hers tightly around his waist as she hums softly to herself. He looks down at her and smiles when he sees the prominent grin on her face, her eyes closed. The crown on her head slightly tilted because she has the side of her face pressed to his chest.

As they step out onto the car park, he feels Rachel shiver slightly at his side, he quickly releases her to slip off his jacket and slips it over her shoulders, the stop in the middle of the car park and she smiles up at him, pulling the lapels of jacket closer to her, his jacket completely dwarfing her small frame, "Thank you."

Finn smiles down at her putting his hands on her shoulders, rubbing it softly, as he tries to warm her up, "Glad we decided to go?"

"Yes, you were right, I shouldn't let other things going on in my life ruin our senior prom for me. We only have one senior prom."

"Yea, and winning Prom King and Queen had nothing to do with it." Finn teases, knowing very well _that_ is mostly for her elated mood.

"Well there's that _tiny_ detail." Rachel says with a giggle as she starts playing with the end of his tie, looking up at him brightly, "Well it was a pleasant surprise, to add to an already amazing night."

"Well did I tell my Queen how beautiful she looked tonight?" He asks with a soft smile as he fixes the crown on her head, "Cause she really does."

"You may have mentioned it once or twice." Rachel says with a smile as she bites her lip, her cheeks red, she takes a step closer to him, rising on her toes, so that their noses are just barely touching, "But you know, you can remind me again if you want."

"Oh I can, can I?" Finn says with a chuckle before he bends his head, lowering his lips to hers.

His hands go to her waist, gripping the soft material of his jacket, tugging her closer, as her arms go around his neck, tugging him down to her, as she deepens the kiss, their tongues meet as she slowly nips at his bottom lip, sighing into the kiss. He can feel the curve of her breast pressed intimately against his chest, her fingers playing with his hair, driving him crazy.

When they pull back, they are both panting slightly, Rachel's lips are red and swollen, the lipstick she reapplied right before they left all but got, her cheeks pink and he's overcome by how beautiful she looks, he can't help but lower his head and kiss her again. But just as she's about to deepen the kiss again, he pulls back pressing his forehead against hers, Rachel's eyes are closed as she catches her breath, her fingers gripping his shirt tightly.

"You know what we should do?" He whispers softly.

"I...we...Kurt and Blaine...went with Puck." Rachel says breathlessly.

"Actually." Finn says with a grin as he steps back, ignoring her surprised expression when he holds out his hand for her and bows, "I was thinking of one last dance with my Queen."

Rachel giggles wholeheartedly and takes his hand allowing him to pull her towards him, "But we have no music."

"Since when has that stopped Rachel Berry?" Finn asks with a smile as they begin to sway and he slowly starts to sing, Rachel's eyes widening at the song.

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else,__  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,  
But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,  
You don't know,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,_

Rachel giggles wholeheartedly as he grins widely at her, "You hate that song."

"Yes, but you love it." Finn says with a shrug, "You're like in love with those curly haired boys."

"Jealous?" Rachel teases, as they continue to dance despite the fact that Finn has stopped singing.

"Nah, aren't they like 12 anyway?" Finn asks, laughing when Rachel slaps him on the shoulder, "_You don't know you're beautiful."_

"I love you so much." Rachel says softly

She giggles as he begins to hum the song and she then places her hand on his face and tugs him towards her, kissing him soundly, they both stop dancing as Finn hands go around her waist, resting on the curve of her ass, his jacket bunched up over his hands, so that he can feel the rough material of her dress under his hands.

"I still have the hotel room till midnight." Rachel says softly between kisses.

Finn grins at her worst, "Well we won't want your money to go to waste now do we?"

* * *

**Reviews are love ;)**


End file.
